Crime and Punishment: Exorcist
by ai-azurei
Summary: You know being in love with a candy-holic demon is such a pain, but here I am, madly in love with the earth king, Amaimon. AmaimonxOC
1. Chapter 1: How it all Started

**Chapter 1: How it all started**

**Disclaimer: I don't won Blue Exorcist, I only own the plot and my OCs.**

* * *

><p>"Yukio-kun, here's your lunch." I tossed him the bento Rin made for him.<p>

"Your brother told me to give it to you since he's gonna be late for class - again."

"Thank you Yume-san, I hope my brother doesn't bother you often," he sort of apologized to me.

"It's okay, it's okay. I've known you guys since we're little, so I really don't mind." I said smiling slyly at him.

"So, Yume-san, you're not attending regular classes huh?" he asked

"Nope! It's such a waste of time and I already graduated college two years ago, so what's the point of going to high school again?" I questioned him.

"You what? Graduated from college? But we're the same age, h-how come?" Yukio asked, hugely shocked because of what he have heard.

"Yup! You heard that right! Not being boastful though, the professors in the university told me that I'm accelerated." I beamed at him.

"Ah, I see, well I better get going now, regular classes are going to start soon, see you later." After bidding me goodbye, he turned his back and quickly dashed over the main building of the school.

"Goodbye Yukio! See yah later!" I shouted as I waved my right hand.

"Now, now, what should I do? I have the whole morning all to myself… I know! I'll buy chocolates!" as I finished thinking what I should do, I made my way towards the school's gate and told the guard that I'll just buy some chocolates, of course the guard let me because he knows my obsession for chocolates.

As I was walking on the outskirts of town, my mind suddenly thought of him which cause my walk to abruptly stop. "_When am I going to see you again"_ I looked at the skies and sighed heavily "I guess he's busy doing I don't know." I continued walking until I reached the chocolate shop where I always buy my sweet treats. I pushed the door open and the chimes behind it rang,

"Good morning Yume-san, I suppose you're going to buy your supply of chocolates?" Mr. Honda, the owner of the shop chuckled.

"As always Mr. Honda," I smiled at him. I walked over to the shelves containing the chocolates and took my time analysing each kind, "Milk choco, choco with almonds, choco with macadamia, choco with caramel, choco with fruits… so many to choose from! Why is it so hard to decide!" I almost shouted, good thing it's only me and Mr. Honda inside the shop.

"Yume-san, I have this new chocolate I've just made a while ago, wanna try it?" Mr. Honda chuckled.

"Yes please!" I answered very quick, he gave me a chocolate with mix nuts in it. I bought it and a few other chocolates I've mentioned earlier. As I was walking on the streets… wait, I haven't ontroduced myself yet!

Hi there! My name is Tsukiyomi Yume, but you can just call me Yume. As told earlier, I'm childhood friends with Yukio and Rin. I'm also an exorcist Middle First Class, same with Yukio, but I'm a Meister in both Tamer and Dragoon. So I think you're wondering now how I became friends with them, well…

_Ten years ago, as I was playing in the playground I was suddenly attacked by a Goblin…_

"_Get away from me! What are you?" I asked through tears, the Goblin just continued to come closer to me when suddenly an old man wearing black priest like clothing came to save the day, well not literally saving the day. He got hold of the Goblin that was lunging at me and said, "Young lady, this thing is a demon, a Goblin to be exact." After hearing that, I was like, WTF? Demons only exist in movies, and how come I can see them? .Gosh. I have a third eye? The old man noticed that my face became pale and gently shook my body, "Miss? Are you alright? There's no need to freak out. It seems that this Goblin just want to play with you since you are alone." _

_Yes, I am alone, no friends because they think I'm a weirdo seeing all those unearthly creatures I now know as demons. I came to know my saviour's name, Father Fujimoto, he also introduced me to his two adoptive sons which of course is Rin and Yukio. Ever since he introduced me, the three of us became really close and they are the few people who belong to my circle of friends. Later that day, I have known that the Goblin who's name is Behemot belong to the one and only earth king – Amaimon._

_Oh yes, Amaimon, my love interest. I don't know why I fell for him, it just sort of came to my senses that i have fallen in love with him ever since we first met. You know being in love with a candy-holic demon is such a pain, but here I am, madly in love with the earth king, Amaimon.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews please? :3 <em>**


	2. Chapter 2: He did what?

**Chapter 2: He did what?  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist, only the plot and my OCs.<br>A/N: **THANKYOUU FOR THE AWESOMEE REVIEWSS! And now I present you the next chapter! 

* * *

><p>I think now you're wondering why Yukio didn't know I already graduated from college, well this is how the story goes…<p>

_Five years ago… I was only ten at that time…_

_The doorbell of our house rang, "Mail!" the mailman shouted. My mom was the one who went to get the letters. After she got it, she scanned each letter to see who's it for and called me._

"_Yume! You've got a letter!" she walked towards the pole at the corner of the living room and called through there for me. As soon as I heard mom call my name, I immediately slid down the pole which resulted to me getting red palms. _

"_Yes mom?" I asked_

"_You've got a letter."_

"_I see…" I opened the letter and read its contents "YES! I PASSED THE ENTRANCE EXAMS! WHOO!" I screamed and jumped because of too much joy._

"_Yume calm down, calm down!" my mom tried to stop my hyper-ness but didn't work _

"_Mom, it says here that I have to go to Vatican?" I questioned._

"_Give me the letter…hmm… it seems so, so are you going?" my mother asked._

"_I really don't know mom, I wanna go because I wanna study but I also don't wanna go because I don't wanna leave Japan." I sighed._

"_I know dear, if you study there, you'll fulfil your dream of becoming an exorcist but you don't also want to leave your friends" she said._

"_You're right mom. It's really hard to decide…" I sighed again._

"_If you ever decide to go to Rome, the ticket here says that your flight is on Saturday, you still have three days to decide." My mom said as she placed the airplane ticket back inside the envelope._

_I went upstairs and flopped down on my bed and placed an arm above my eyes, "It's very difficult to decide…" I said lowly and I didn't notice I fell asleep. When I woke up, it's already night. I headed down stairs and into the kitchen and I was mom preparing dinner. _

"_Sweetie, have you made your decision?" she asked._

"_Yeah… I'm going to Vatican to study mom…" I said as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes._

"_I see, you should tell Rin and Yukio tomorrow." She said._

"_Yeah, but Rin might end up crying." I said._

"_Yes, I think he might." My mom chuckled as she placed the food on the tabled and we began to eat._

_The next day…_

_While Rin, Yukio and I are playing on the swings, Rin is the one pushing both me and Yukio, I suddenly asked them,_

"_Rin-kun, Yukio-kun, I'm going to Rome…" I stopped the swing from swinging. Rin stopped pushing Yukio's swing and they both looked at me._

"_B-but why?" Rin asked._

"_I passed the entrance exams and the letter I received said that I have been destined in the Main Branch." I sighed._

"_Well that's great that you passed but… you're going to leave and we'll miss you, right nii-san?" Yukio said forcing his tears not to fall._

"_Yeah! We'll miss you so much Yume-chan!" Rin hugged me and began crying. Yukio too began crying came to me and also entered the hug. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore as they ran freely down my face. I hugged them both back tightly, not wanting to let them go._

"_I'll miss you too guys!" I said aloud in between my cries. _

After studying at True Cross Academy Main Branch which is located in Vatican City, Rome for five years, wherein I graduated high school, college and became an Exorcist, I went back to my hometown, Japan.

Now let's go back to the present happenings, as I was walking on the streets back to the academy, a man suddenly bumped into me while I was busy munching the chocolate with mix nuts I've bought earlier.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't saw you!" I bowed my head and apologized.

"It's okay, I wasn't looking where I was walking either." The man said. I looked up and was surprised to whom I saw,

"A-Amaimon?" I asked, _what in the world are you doing here walking in the outskirts of town my beloved Amaimon? Are you looking for me? Wait! What did I just thought? That's impossible! _

"Oh Yume, I didn't expect to see you here." He said.

"Long time no see Amaimon!" I said fighting the urge to blush. _Amaimon, why do you have to be so cute? And I'm right, you weren't looking for me… _

"What are you eating Yume?" he asked, I looked at the chocolate in my hand and stretched it to him.

"Chocolate with mix nuts, want some?" I offered him.

"Yes, thank you." He replied, I was waiting for him to get the chocolate in my hand but he did something I didn't expect… HE LICKED THE CHOCOLATE NEAR THE CORNER OF MY LIPS! I was so shocked I _**almost**_ passed out, I bet my face now is as red as a tomato.

"A-Amaimon, w-what d-did y-you j-just d-do?" I asked still processing the thing he had done.

"The chocolate tastes good Yume, thank you." He said and with that I passed out.

"Yume? Yume?" Amaimon's voice was barely audible as unconsciousness consumed me.

* * *

><p>Nee ~ It's not that hard to click the button below nee dechu? :3<br>**Review and review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: What is this?

**Chapter 3: What is this?  
><strong>**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Blue Exorcist, just the plot and my OCs.  
><strong>**A/N: **Nee~ I sorta changed the title of this coz I want this story to belong in the series I'm currently writing with the main title of Crime and Punishment. I hope you'll read the other two with the title of Crime and Punishment: Angel and Crime and Punishment: Familliar. Each story is with a different OC with a different plot, but there will be times that the OC in one of the CAP series will be mentioned in another and so on. Just saying that the stories in this series is interconnected to each other, but only in different POVs. I hope you'll read the others!

* * *

><p>"Older brother, I think she's awake now." I heard a familiar voice as my eyes slowly opened and revealed Amaimon, just an inch away from my face.<p>

**AN INCH AWAY FROM MY FACE! **, then the inner me thought "_Amaimon! Are you going to kiss me? Like that would ever happen! I better erase that thought!" _

I quickly pushed Amaimon away from my face and sat up. To tell you the truth, I've had this dream of Amaimon's lips on mine, caressing my body, whispering words of love to me, but oh well, that's just a dream, a dream that even if I'm reincarnated a hundred of times will **NEVER **happen. Now let's get back to what just happened,

I sat up with a surprised expression on my face, I think my face is now blushing ten shades of red, who wouldn't be?

"Yume-san, are you sick? Your face is all red." He stated in his monotone voice, but I hinted a little concern in it, but that just might be my imagination. And yep, I'm right, I really am blushing ten shades of red now.

"Ahahaha, she's not sick Amaimon, just something else, I'll leave you two now~" Mephisto chuckled and gave me a smirk before he exited.

"So Amaimon, why did you brought me here in Mephisto's office?" I asked after I regained my composure.

"I can't think of a place where I can bring you when you passed out on the streets." He said.

"Ah, I see. I better get going now." I stood up but he suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"Wait Yume-san," he snaked his arm around my waist, I thought he was going to hug me, but then it hit me. He was just reaching for the lollipop at my back pocket.

"Can I have this?" he asked. To tell you, I'm a little pissed off. He could just ask for it! I really thought he was going to embrace me but my thought is wrong! Hey, when someone snaked his arm around your waist, the first thing you'll thought he'll do is hug you right? But in my condition, the thought of "being hugged by Amaimon" is definitely **WRONG**. who wouldn't be pissed off?

"Of course!" I said in my cheery voice. I can't afford to let Amaimon know that I'm upset to him, that will just make my chance of making him falling in love with me a little off.

"Thank you." He replied as he unwrapped the plastic covering of the cherry flavoured sucker.

"I'm leaving now. Thanks for helping me when I passed out." With that, I too left, leaving Amaimon alone in Mephisto's office.

**[Amaimon POV]**

I was now alone in big brother's office. I'm bored now since Yume left. I still don't know why her face was all red earlier. Big brother said that she is not sick so what's the reason? I guess I'll just follow Yume around since there's nothing to do here.

I climbed the big window in big brother's office and looked through it. There, I spotted Yume walking towards the garden. I jumped off the window, landing on swiftly on the ground which slightly cracked. I silently followed Yume behind the bushes. I want to observe humans emotions more. It seems that she's quite good in finding presence since she looked at the bushes where I'm hiding, noticing it slightly rustled, good thing, a cat went through it so she didn't thought it was me.

"Oh! It's just a cat, I thought someone is following me." it proves that she really is good in feeling others presence.

When she reached the garden, she sat on one of the benches and closed her eyes, maybe she wants to sleep, but why in a garden? I stood up from my crawling position and sat next to her. She opened her eyes and faced me.

"A-Amaimon! What are you doing here?" she asked rather loudly.

"Observing you." I replied, staring at her lavender orbs.

"W-why me?" she asked again.

"I find you interesting Yume-san, is it okay if I observe you?" I asked her, she didn't say anything, she just nodded. I moved closer to her, her face an inch away from mine, just what I did earlier when she was asleep. I saw that her face is red again, it made me curious why, so I touched it. Her face is redder now.

"Yume-san, why is your face red? Is it because I'm touching it?" I asked, I wonder what's the reason why her face is red.

"U-um I-I don't know either." She backed away, releasing her face from my touch, I felt kind of upset when she backed away. I was kind of enjoying touching her smooth face. I also wonder why I felt that way, what is this kind of emotion I'm developing for her for a couple of months now. I wonder what and why.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey you, yes you! I know you can see the button down there, yes, that button. Care to click it and review? I would be happy reading your feed backs. I hope Amaimon isn't being OOC here.<br>****Well, tata for now~**


	4. Chapter 4: Secret's out!

**Chapter 4: Secret's Out!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't won Blue Exorcist, just the plot and my OCs.<br>A/N: S**orry for the late update, real life abducted me, but now I'm back! *tosses internet ice creams* Ice creams for my awesome readers, yay!

* * *

><p>"Shura? Is that you?" I tapped the boy wearing a grey hoodie.<p>

"Huh? Long time no see Yume!" she said happily.

"Why are you wearing that thing and disguising as a boy _again_?" I asked,

"I'm observing the angel Mephisto is taking care of in this academy." She shrugged.

"Oh! Tsubaki Aire? Is that her?" I asked again, I sort of recall her name because Mephisto also asked me to keep an eye on her.

"Yes, I can tell she's trying hard to remember her past." She said seriously which is kind of scary in my opinion.

"I know. That poor angel, if she remembers her past, something chaotic might happen…" I sighed,

"So, how are things between you and Amaimon?" she nudged my arm,

"U-um" what am I supposed to tell her huh? I don't even know if there's something between me and Amainmon for goodness sake! "I think we're good?" I said, not sure of my answer,

"WTF? What kind of answer is that Yume? Are you doing anything to make him fall for you?" she asked.

"W-well, I'm doing some things…" I replied turning my face to the other side, a small tint of pink forming on my cheeks.

You see, I've been trying different sort of things to make Amaimon fall for me.

* * *

><p>Plan #1: Fixing Hair<p>

Since I'm an exorcist, I really don't care for my appearance, especially my hair since it will only get messed up when I'm fighting, but ever since I had this thought of Amaimon that he might like girls who have nice hair, I decided to fix mine.

I tried dying my hair a different colour, having jet black hair all your life is a little tiring you know.

The outcome:

Rainbow coloured hair. Since I bought different colours of hair dyes to see which one will suit me, I decided to try each, and sadly, I looked like a clown. I quickly hid my rainbow hair under a hat and dashed to the nearest salon to have my hair back to its original colour. Next time, I'll just stick to the hair that I have.

Plan #2: Make-up

I've never really tried applying it before, so I just tried using the basic which is lipstick. Wearing lipstick is fine but…

The outcome:

As I was walking around the academy desperately finding Amaimon, the certain green head tapped me at the shoulder.

"You called?" he said

"O-oh yeah!" I replied

"Did you eat cherry flavoured lollipop Yume-san?" he asked

"What? I didn't eat any." I said, then suddenly he licked my lip.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO AMAIMON!" I shouted at him, my face completely red,

"That's an odd flavour of lollipop Yume-san, it's not tasty." He commented as he walked away "Bye Yume, until next time." , and with that he left.

He'd mistaken lipstick for a lollipop? Maybe next time I'll just put on powder of some blush on but definitely not make-up.

Plan #3: Killer Heels

So I tried wearing shoes with heels, 4 inches to be exact. I wore it during one of my missions because I was suddenly called and didn't have time to change. Since I'm not an expert in wearing those things, I found it hard to move.

The outcome:

My leg in a cast for 2 months. And Amaimon has been there the entire 2 months to help me walk, does that earn me points? I really don't know. Maybe he's just helping me out as a friend or there is another reason? I don't want to think about it. Next time, I'll just stick with Converse.

Plan #4: Baking a cake

You know as they say, "The best way to win a man's heart is through his stomach", after hearing that and knowing that Amaimon is a sweet tooth, I decided I _should _bake him a cake.

First Attempt: Burned in the oven

Second Attempt: Too sweet

Third Attempt: Forgot to put yeast

Fourth Attempt: "I'm going over at Rin's to get help…"

The outcome:

I asked Rin to help me bake it but when I left him to get something and came back I saw something unexpected at the cake. IT HAS TURNED INTO A CHRISTMAS CAKE.

"R-Rin, what happened?" I shuttered

"Nothing happened." He said confused of my reaction

"I didn't ask you to make me Christmas Cake, just an ordinary cake is what I need." I sighed

"Umm sorry…" he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"What are we going to do with this?" I asked

"I know what we can do with it!" he said beaming at me.

And later that day, Mephisto received an out of the blue present

"_To Mephisto,_

_Thanks for all the hard work!_

_From,_

_Rin and Yume"_

"Well, that is unusual, and giving me a cake that is connected with the birth of Christ… how unexpected" Mephisto chuckled to himself.

* * *

><p>"Oh so that's what happened!" Shura said surprised "I didn't expect you to do those kind of things." She added<p>

"Yeah right"" I muttered to myself "Well, I should be going, gonna observe that angel and his brother, tata Shura." I waved at her as I started walking towards where the angels are.

"Bye Yume! Till next time!" she waved back.

Oh Amaimon, will there be a day that you'll notice me…

At one of the nearby trees where Yume and Shura talked, a certain someone overheard their conversation and decided to listen in,

"Oh. How interesting. I've learned something new today. She loves me but what are you to me Yume…" Amaimon said as he put the lollipop back into his mouth.

* * *

><p>I really had fun writing this even if it's not the humorous *laughs*<br>**Reviews? :3**


	5. Chapter 5: A new Demon

**Chapter 5: A new Demon  
><strong>**Disclaimer: Me no own Blue Exorcist.  
><strong>**A/N: **Merry Christmas everybody! I know it's a little delayed, but that's okay, right? Well, this is my present to all of my readers, yay!

* * *

><p>"Achoo!" Yume sneezed again, "Damn this winter, it's making me sick" she said as she grabbed a tissue and placed it above her nose. While walking through the corridors, she was surprised by finding Yukio walking fast, thus bumping into her.<p>

"Whoa, Yukio, what's with the hurry?" Yume asked as she gazed at Yukio's flushed face.

"N-nothing, I'm just heading back to my dorms" he said not looking at her.

"Ohoho, what happened? Why is your face so flushed?" Yume grinned wickedly

"Nothing happened! Goodnight Yume-san!" with that, Yukio dashed off, leaving Yume confused.

Walking again, she noticed that it's too quiet, deadly quiet…

"Don't just hide in there, I can sense you, you know." Yume bluntly said, face expressionless as she cast her gaze towards the window.

A wind of smoke blew, revealing a girl, the same height as Yume. Certainly she isn't human, with the black wings, long tail and sharp claws one can be frightened, most would expect that this girl would possess a hideous face, but no.

"Ahahaha, you sure don't let your guard down Yume." The girl chuckled, turning around to face her.

Long red hair swayed, falling gracefully around her beautiful face. Opening her eyes, onyx orbs met Yume's lilac ones. They locked gazes for about a minute or two until the said girl broke the silence.

"I assume you know me, Yume?" she asked, more likely stated.

"Of course I know you Kahllie, the angel of death, pawn of _Satan_." Yume said putting emphasis.

"It's nice to know that I'm pretty popular here too." Kahllie snickered.

"What are you doing here, Kahllie?" Yume asked, venom present in her voice.

"Oh. I don't know either. Maybe to kill Yukio or that angel brat? Or maybe better to seduce _Amaimon_." she said, a devious grin appearing on her face. After hearing Amaimon's name, Yume quickly grabbed the pistol loaded with blessed ammo hidden inside her coat.

"Oh no you will not!" Yume said in range, aiming to shoot Kahllie straight in the heart, but just as she was about to pull the trigger, the angel of death was gone.

"_Schlafen gehen"_ it's too late for Yume to discover that Kahllie was behind her, whispering a spell that put her to deep slumber.

"Not good enough Yume, not good enough…" she chuckled as smoke engulfed her leaving Yume lying unconscious on the floor.

* * *

><p>"<em>Am I dead again?" Yume sighed. "Yohoo! Anybody here? Michael-san? Aire-san? Kami-sama?" she called while wandering aimlessly to a place she's familiar with.<em>

"_Stop screaming!" a voice echoed causing Yume to stop in her tracks._

"_Aria! Is that you? Come out!" she said, a smile forming on her lips._

"_Okay, okay, just please stop calling them because they're currently not __**here**__." Aria sighed, appearing in front of Yume._

"_Ah right… so am I dead __**again**__?" a sad smile crept to her face._

"_No you're not, you just passed out and you're dreaming right now." Aria told her_

"_I see… I really pass out often these past few days… well… why are you in my dream?" Yume asked_

"_Perhaps you already met… __**her.**__" Aria trailed off_

"_Oh, yes. I already met __**her**__ and I believe she's the one that caused my unconsciousness." Yume told Aria while walking towards the Sakura tree._

"_I must warn you though, I think something nasty is going to happen." Aria followed her, picking up a petal._

"_I think so too… Aria, I think it's time for me to wake up. Nice talking to you!" Yume flashed her a smile, a sad smile. Aria noticed this, but smiled as well _

"_Don't worry Yume, everything will turn out fine! Say hi for me to my sister." Aria encouraged._

'_Amaimon… I hope nothing bad happens…' Yume thought to herself, closing her eyes._

* * *

><p>Yume's eyes fluttered open wherein she is greeted by the sight of her beloved.<p>

"Yume, you pass out often." Amaimon pointed. Pushing his face aside, Yume sat up.

"I know, thanks for bringing me here… where are we exactly?" the room looks unfamiliar to her because of the reason she's never been there ever.

"My room, older brother lend it to me." Replied Amaimon.

"I see…" after realizing where she is, a blush crept up to her face "What the- why did you brought me in your room?" Yume shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Amaimon.

"Don't worry Yume, nothing _happened_." Amaimon stated, putting emphasis on a certain word.

"B-but why aren't I wearing my uniform?" Yume asked, the blush on her face getting redder.

"I didn't saw any of _it_. I asked Shiemi to do it. I wouldn't do those kind of… _things._" Amaimon said, looking aside, not facing Yume. Little did Yume know, our certain green haired demon was hiding a blush of his own.

"Um… I better go now…" Yume said while walking towards the door, but when she was about to turn the knob, someone suddenly grabbed her hand,

"Wait… it's already late, perhaps you should stay here." Amaimon offered, but more likely ordered.

"Um…well…" Yume trailed, the blush still present on her face

"It's best to stay here especially when _she's _around…" Amaimon guided her towards his bed.

'Oh my, Amaimon's letting me sleep on _his bed _'Yume thought as she laid down on his bed, grabbing the blanket to cover herself. Yume stared at the ceiling thinking about random things while Amaimon decided to break the silence,

"Yume…" Amaimon said lowly, moving some strands of Yume's short ebony hair aside so he can get a full view of her face.

Looking at Amaimon's eyes and thinking about what Amaimon's doing, Yume couldn't help but blush deeper. "Amaimon…" she whispered.

"Why do I feel so infatuated to you…" Amaimon said as he closed the gap between their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! BWAHAHAHA :D , me so evil~<br>****Yatta! Finally! Amaimon had stated what she feels about Yume! I wonder what will happen next? Watch out for the next chapter~~  
>Reviews will be gladly accepted ~~<br>With love,  
><strong>aisu-cream


	6. Author's Note

So guys, just wandering if I should continue this one up or not? I mean, it's been a long time since I last updated this story, I don't even know if my readers are still there.

So yeah. Should I continue?

:3


	7. Chapter 7: A sudden gesture

**AN:** Oh my~ I didn't expect that I'd get many encouragements from you readers that I continue this story, am so happy 8'D

Sorry if this chapter took so long to be uploaded, I've been rethinking the story line of my fanfic and I've been practicing on improving my grammar.

Btw, if there are any fans of Kuroko no Basket here, I've been making a ReaderxVarious drabbles, I hope you'll also read that, if you don't mind of course ~

So I now present to you chapter 6 ~~ :3

* * *

><p>As much as I want him to kiss me (if that's what he's gonna do), I pushed him off me. Man, my kokoro is beating rapidly now!<p>

"A-Amaimon! I-I'm still not ready!" I said as the blush on my face reddens. He gave me a look of confusion and leaned back slightly.

"Yume-san, why is that you love me?"

Why on earth does he have to be so straight forward?

"U-um… where did you hear that?" I asked nervously.

"I heard you talking to yourself"

"O-oh." Kaboom. _Busted_.

I was about to give my answer when the door suddenly burst open, revealing Mephisto with a sly grin plastered on his face.

"Oho ~ What a compromising_ position_ you two are in. Good luck my little brother!" he said giving Amaimon a thumbs up. Before he finally closes the door, he gave me a wink. _The_ wink. The wink that means he thinks of something malicious.

As soon as the door closed, Amaimon hovered over me and wasted no time pressing our lips together. My eyes widened with shock. Never in my life have I ever imagined that Amaimon would be kissing me in real life. When he pulled away, I was dumbfounded. My heart is beating erratically now.

"Oh, so that's how it feels." He said in a monotone voice.

On impulse, I touched my lips still feeling the warmth from his. I bet my face is ten times redder than earlier.

"Yume-san, why is that when I'm with you there's this feeling in my chest. I don't understand." His voice was laced with curiosity. I was snapped back from my daze and said,

"I think you're just tired Amaimon…" I trailed off. I don't want to assume anything so I'll just brush off the thought of him liking me the way I like him.

"I see. I'll be sleeping on the sofa then." He then stood up but I grabbed the end of his sleeve

"Thanks Amaimon for letting me sleep on your bed that is." I said giving him a smile.

"No problem Yume-san." 

It's already 2:30 am and I'm still wide awake._ Sigh_. I couldn't help but think why Amaimon kissed me, but basing from his response, it seems like he was just curios, so typical of him. But to say again, maybe just maybe he too has feelings for me. He even said that he's infatuated to me. I was like GAH! My feels!

I touched my lips again. So that's how a kiss from someone you love feels like. His warm and soft lips hovering over mine, I wish to experience it again. _I really do_.

I'm not desperate or anything, it's just that it's to hide my feelings from him especially now that we have kissed. I don't know if he'll feel awkward being around with me but as I see it, it seems to be a no big deal to him.

_Amaimon, I really wish I could tell you how I really feel._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and feed backs are highly appreciated ~~ <strong>

**Sankyuu ~ 3 **


End file.
